


This Will Be

by melenafrey



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, MWPP Era, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 20:34:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1177618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melenafrey/pseuds/melenafrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius takes advantage of an empty flat to indulge in one of his favorite pastimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Will Be

**Author's Note:**

> So this is based on a conversation with a friend about my headcanon being that Sirius greatly enjoys this song, This Will Be (An Everlasting Love) by Natalie Cole. It's probably the most ridiculous thing I've ever written, but it was really fun to write, so I hope someone else gets enjoyment from it as well!

Sirius entered his flat and leant bodily on the door until it shut with an audible click. He slowly sank to the floor and groaned, feeling joints pop and crack with his movements. A stupidly dangerous Order mission that had required not only all of the marauders, but other friends from school as well had gone so badly awry that several members were currently in St. Mungo’s recuperating.  
No one had died, and no one was even really seriously injured, but that fact didn’t make Sirius feel any less annoyed. He’d felt like killing Mad-Eye Moody when he suggested so many injuries had been sustained due to carelessness on their part, when it was bloody clear that the mission objective had been the whole problem.  
Sirius had been one of the lucky few to escape completely unscathed, but Remus hadn’t been. He, along with James, were still in hospital for their thankfully minor health issues, a few too many stunning spells and a nasty bite from some unidentified creature, respectively. He and Lily had hung around for a while but had eventually been convinced by their better halves to go home because it would be a while before healers had time to get to them, them not being serious cases.  
He had acquiesced mostly because he wanted to get things cleaned up for Remus when he got home. He’d be exhausted and sore, said mission having taken place only two days after the full moon, and Sirius didn’t want him having to worry about silly things like dinner or tripping over Sirius’ dirty clothing strewn about.  
He heaved himself up with a loud huff and surveyed the living room. It could do with some cleaning. It would be nice for Moony to come home to a clean flat for once, and a clean flat that he hadn’t actually had to tidy himself.  
Sirius moved a few stacks of books onto the table to get rid of the tripping hazard and moved any clothing he found into their bedroom. Once there, he launched himself backwards onto their bed and allowed himself to relax completely into the comfortable duvet, flexing his fingers and toes slowly. He stretched luxuriously on the covers, raising his arms above his head and sighing delightedly.  
And that was when he unfortunately caught a whiff of some terrifying odor. After a confusing moment he realized it was coming from his own armpit. “God, is that actually me?” he mused aloud, jamming his nose into the offending area. The answer was yes. It was definitely him.  
“Oh god,” he groaned, moving his face away with a grimace. That took priority over any cleaning to be done. Remus whose nose was even more sensitive than his, particularly so close to the moon, would probably vomit if he was forced to come anywhere near him now that he wasn’t focused on not flubbing up the mission.  
Sirius traipsed over to the sizable bathroom and turned on the shower, stripping himself of all garments slowly as he waited for the water to warm up (he could try warming it with a spell, but he usually made it way too hot. Moony was the one who was good at those finicky household charms, not him).  
He left the bathroom momentarily to grab the portable radio they’d charmed to broadcast muggle stations as well as wizard ones and set it up on the window ledge. He fiddled with the dials until he found a station playing some catchy American thing he’d not heard before.  
Remus would have taken the mickey out of him for sure if he’d caught him listening to this junk, which was why now was the perfect opportunity to do so. Belting out silly songs as he washed himself under streaming hot water while washing his long hair with one of the various fragrant shampoos he’d purchased was one of the great pleasures in Sirius’ life, but it was not one he felt like broadcasting to the world, or even his close friends.  
Standing nude in front of the bathroom mirror, he spent a few seconds checking himself out. Growing out his hair was honestly the best decision he’d ever made- second only to running away from home at sixteen and finally getting the guts to tell Remus how he really felt about him. The mirror whistled obnoxiously at him, as it did when it felt he was being too vain (which, really was not possible. Sirius Black, vain? Never.). Sirius stuck out his tongue at the mirror, “cheeky bugger,” and thrust a hand beneath the shower head.  
Plenty hot enough, now. It was bloody perfect, to be honest. He stepped past the shower curtain and stuck his head under the head. He groaned loudly as the hot water ran down his back and chest, his hair flattening down considerably. He just sagged against the wall in exhaustion for a few moments and allowed the water to wash away the loose dirt and mud and a little bit of Remus’ blood off his skin and down the drain.  
Now it’s too hot. Sirius lifted a hand to adjust the temperature (it always sat a bit too high to fiddle with comfortably- damn Remus and the several inches he had on him). Once he was satisfied, he bent down to pick up a bar of soap- this one scented blood orange, if memory served. Remus was always after him to use a cloth instead of applying the bar directly to his body, bits and all, but he always forgot to grab one and once he was in the shower it was too late to do anything about it, anyway.  
As he was scrubbing the bar along his abdomen, the song ended on the radio and a new one started immediately in its place. Sirius froze at the first few familiar notes. It’s THIS song.  
He’d first heard this song in 1976, a year after its release. He’d been with James and Remus and Peter at the time, just hanging around listening to music. They had all deemed it annoying and girly, two adjectives that kept Sirius from telling them he’d fallen in love with the tune instantly and instead declaring that of course, he hated it too.  
He couldn’t really say what it was about the song that attracted him so. It wasn’t his regular kind of music, to be sure. Perhaps it was that his parents would have hated it- that was definitely motivation to enjoy something, or at least had been when he was still under their roof. Even if it had started that way, Sirius couldn’t honestly tell himself that was why he liked it now. He simply liked the damned song, judging purely on its own merits.  
Naturally, whenever he heard the song on his own, he was obligated to turn it up as loud as possible and sing his heart out along with it. Now that Remus was his boyfriend, he could even have someone in mind as he sang.  
He snaked a wet arm out towards the radio and frantically spun the dial for volume up all the way, grinning stupidly to himself.  
“Ooohhh, hmmmmmm.” He nodded his head along to the brass instruments. “This will be,” he sang, scrubbing at his shoulders and as much of his back as he could reach. “An everlasting love. This will be,” he rubbed the bar along his thighs, “the one I’ve waited for. This will beee the first time anyone has loved meeeeee, oh.” He scrubbed at his calves, and lifted each foot to quickly rub the bottoms.  
“I’m so glad, you found me in time. And I’m so GLAD THAT, you rectified my mind. THIS WILL BE, an everlasting love for meeeeee,” he belted noisily.  
“LOV-ING YOU, is some kind of wonderful, because you showed me, just how MUCH you cared,” he bent over and grabbed a bottle of shampoo that smelled of lemongrass, “you’ve GIVEN me the thrill of a lifetime, and made me believe you have more thrills to spare, oh!” He poured a generous amount of the stuff into his palm and clapped it to his head, rubbing the mixture into his hair. “THIS WILL BE, an everla-aa-aaa-assssting love, oh yes it will, noooow.” He closed his eyes and tilted his head back as he scrubbed at his hair, shaking his hips and tapping his foot along to the music.  
“You brought a lot of sunshine into MY LIFE, you filled me with happiness I NE-EVER KNEW, you gave me more joy than I ever dreamed of, and no one, no one could take the place of YOUU-OUU.”  
Sirius leant back into the spray to rinse the shampoo from his lustrous locks (he couldn’t help thinking “hair” was too boring a word to describe the majesty of what covered his head, because really, it was that great) and ran his hands though to help speed up the process. A quiet bump sounded from the living room and Sirius thought crossly that owls oughtn’t come to deliver mail when he was singing along to THIS song of all songs while in the shower.  
“THIS WILL BE, YOU AND ME, YES SIR-EE, ETERNALLY,” he cried, stopping all pretense of washing himself and gesticulating wildly as he sang.  
Why on earth was he in the bloody Order, helping with the war effort when he could be making millions as a singer? His voice was just so amazing. As he listened to himself hit certain notes he was quite sure he’d never done it better, nor heard anyone else do it better either.  
“HUGGING AND SQUEEZING-”  
“Sirius-”  
“AND KISSING AND PLEASING-”  
“Sirius-?”  
Sirius shrieked, stumbled and whipped himself around to see Remus standing bewildered in the doorway to the bathroom, a hand raised as if to knock, but the door was wide open and his hand just stayed awkwardly frozen in mid-air.  
Sirius furiously tried to regain his footing, but stepped on the bar of soap. He kicked wildly with the other foot, knocking over all nine bottles of shampoo and conditioner, and fell onto the tile, getting somehow tangled in the shower curtain as he fell and ripping it from its hooks.  
His favorite part of the song continued without him as water sprayed all over the bathroom. Remus yelped belatedly and rushed over awkwardly to turn off the spray, dodging puddles and Sirius as best he could.  
Natalie Cole continued to sing her heart out, yelling “LOVE” not once but eighteen times. It was certainly fun to repeat the word loudly so many times on his own, but now that Remus was in the bathroom with him it felt excessive. It was too much; the amount of times she said “love”, the song in its entirety, Sirius’ whole attempt at enjoying himself in the shower.  
Sirius didn’t even try to get up; he figured he should just stay on the floor where he belonged. Everything was in shambles. The bathroom was a right mess and Remus was wet and spluttering water and fumbling to adjust the radio volume.  
“I didn’t even hear you come in,” Sirius whispered, his words coinciding with the end of the song. It sounded strangely quiet without Natalie Cole.  
He could hear some kind of choking sound and imagined from his spot on the floor amidst the shower curtain that Remus was currently dying of secondhand embarrassment, or possibly even just good old-fashioned regular embarrassment. The neighbors had probably all heard his impromptu performance and subsequent freak-out.  
This was even worse than if people had found out Remus was a werewolf; werewolves only killed and maimed and infected others once a month. Sirius was the real menace, what with his singing and downright unnatural fondness for American R&B. That was clearly the true threat to the average British wizard.  
“You supposed to be at Mungo’s for hours,” he whimpered plaintively. The choking sound abruptly became raucous laughter, wheezing and gasping for breath. Sirius jerked his head up above the curtain to see Remus stumbling out the door and into the bedroom, only to collapse on the floor before he actually reached the bed. He was practically howling, pounding a fist onto the hardwood floor as tears streamed down his cheeks.  
Sirius tried to work up the energy to unwrap himself from the curtain and stomp over to Remus and teach the bastard a lesson, but found he didn’t have it in him. He flopped back onto the floor uselessly and listened dully to Remus laughing at his downfall. I didn’t even get to use my conditioner, he thought sadly, and heaved a great sigh, sniffing as water dripped onto his face from the showerhead. It was a fate no worse than he deserved, and he was determined to just suffer through. Even if Remus never actually stopped laughing, and was never able to hoist himself up off the floor to help Sirius untangle himself.

Remus did eventually stop laughing, though it took an hour for him to be able to look Sirius straight in the face without the giggles starting back up again. Sirius suffered in silence, and went back to cleaning and preparing dinner like he was meant to have done.  
Once Remus could actually hold a conversation with him, he’d told him about how more healers had come on duty very shortly after his and Lily’s departures and how they’d been able to leave much more quickly than they’d assumed. Or, Remus, had, anyway; apparently they’d wanted to keep James for another hour to ensure the bite he’d sustained wasn’t going to do any permanent kind of damage.  
Despite the fact that Remus kept snorting every time he saw him, Sirius still helped him get settled with an afghan onto the couch, and brought him dinner and sat beside him while they ate. Remus managed to keep laughter quelled while he wolfed (ha) down the soup Sirius had prepared, and even went so far as to go all quiet and sleepy after he finished eating. Sirius hoped to god that he’d finally forgotten, or at the very least stopped finding it quiet so amusing.  
He’d rearranged Remus so that he was lying on the couch, head in Sirius’ lap so he could lie comfortably and relax, which was really the only orders from the healers (“plenty of rest for the next day or so, and eat well and have somebody look after you if possible). Sirius played with his hair absently until Remus rustled in the blanket and looked up at Sirius through half-closed eyes.  
“I can’t believe you kept secrets from me,” he accused tiredly. Sirius’ hand stilled in his hair. Secrets? Shit. What did Remus think he was hiding-  
“I mean,” he continued, yawning, “I didn’t even know you liked that song.” Oh, God. Maybe being thought a traitor would have been a less painful conversation to have after all.  
“I am of the opinion that we should never speak of this incident again,” Sirius stated as neutrally as he was able, scratching gently behind Remus’ ear in the hopes of distracting him.  
“I didn’t know you had that many bottles of shampoo, either,” Remus went on, as though he hadn’t heard him speak. “Do you hide them normally or something? I mean, it’s very odd, but I suppose I wouldn’t blame you. I would too, if I had that sort of ridiculous hobby, buying hair products-”  
“Hey,” Sirius swatted him lightly. “I know for a fact that you love my hair and you love it being nice and smelling good so let’s lay off with the commentary.”  
Remus was, blessedly, quiet for a minute. Not so blessedly, that was as long as it lasted. “I think I’m going to have to tell James you like that song.”  
“I think I’m going to have to smother you with a pillow in your sleep, then,” Sirius replied tartly. “If that ever gets out, Moony-”  
And he was off and laughing again, burying his face into Sirius’ thigh to stifle the sound. “I swear, Remus John Lupin, if you tell James about this-”  
But whatever threat he meant to scare Remus with went completely unnoticed. Remus kept amusing himself until he drifted off.  
“Can’t believe this,” Sirius muttered indignantly as he carried Remus to bed. “Bastard laughed himself to sleep. While laughing at me.” He rolled into bed and underneath the blankets huffily and curled up away from Remus, who chuckled infrequently in his slumber every time Sirius was on the verge of drifting off.  
Sirius could even make out a few words being mumbled here and there, if he strained to hear.  
“Everlasting love,” followed by sleepy laughter. “everlasting love.” Some quiet snuffles. And just when Sirius thought his torment was over, a definitive “Sirius,” followed by more laughter.  
Finally, after waking Remus twice and still dealing with his stupidly loud dreaming, he admitted defeat and dragged a blanket out to the couch. He was just going to have to accept that this would affect the rest of his life. Or, at the very least, the rest of the week.


End file.
